Éros
by xHeartofBlazexX
Summary: No matter how many sunrises and sunsets pass, they will always find a way to one another. Chapter 3 - Uchiha Family Reunion: In which Sarada witnesses her mama and papa finally seeing one another after so many years. Inspired by Naruto Gaiden.
1. Chapter 1

Éros

By

xHeartofBlazexX

_Their love was the kind that transcended time itself_

* * *

In ancient Greece, Sasuke had been drawn to her because of the simplistic yet exotic beauty Sakura had. Her evergreen eyes had cast a spell on him when she walked the cobblestone streets with her ladies in waiting. The raven haired man was merely patrolling the streets, dressed in silver armor with a red cape tied at the back and a sword at his hip.

When he bowed to her in respect she simply smiled at him with a beautiful pink blush on her cheeks telling him there was no need to be so formal with her. She looked more beautiful than Aphrodite. It was at that moment he knew that he could never depart her side.

The rest of their days were spent together as she tended to his wounds after every battle and war. She was his reason to come back alive. When he grew too old to be in the military, they spent the rest of their time loving one another till the end of their days.

* * *

Red eyes scan the deserted streets of Romania as he hunts for his next meal. His fangs elongate at the site of a dark haired girl walking towards him totally unaware of his location. Just before he pounces on his prey, a girl with cotton candy hair and emerald eyes runs up to his dinner engulfing her in a hug.

Sasuke is instantly paralyzed at her image, his blood running cold, heartbeat quickening. For some unfathomable reason, the dark prince felt a strong surge of familiarity towards the female. He felt compelled to go to her and make himself known to her. What was this feeling?

So with the decision in mind, the raven haired vampire makes it his purpose to find out the answer as to why his blood responded to her so strongly. This girl, Sakura was her name, had quickly become his reason for existence. She was kind and although she feared him at first, she accepted what he was wholeheartedly.

The day she died of sickness, Sasuke cursed the day he was born with immortality. He'd wished that he could have turned his beloved but you were either born a vampire or not. When the sun rose over the horizon the next morning, he gladly accepted the burn that fell upon his alabaster skin, silently vowing to see Sakura again.

* * *

The King had demanded that all the best warriors go off in search of the dragons that plagued his lands and destroy them. Being the daughter of the King, Sakura could not let the people of England down. So she decided to take things into her own hands as she dressed in red heat protective garments with matching arm and leg protectors and a weapons belt.

Her first encounters with the beasts had been easy enough but one day a fearsome opponent crossed her path and it was too much for her. Just when it was going to slash her with its claws, a man dressed similarly like her accept he adorned white robes, with yellow decorations and a purple sash, put himself in between her and the dragon.

With swift procession, her savior slit the monsters throat with his sword saving her life. Just when it falls to the ground he turns to her and Sakura has to stifle the gasp that almost escapes her. This man not only oozed confidence and a strong warrior aura but he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen!

The pinkette later discovers that his name was Sasuke and that he was tracking down the giant reptiles to please her father. He was not happy that she was going out slaying dragons on her own and so he tried to talk her out of it but he quickly found out that she was a stubborn woman. Sasuke also comes to realize that he doesn't mind her stubbornness because he couldn't bare to part ways with her just yet and he didn't know why.

So they traveled the countryside together hunting monsters and protecting her kingdom. When the threat was over they married and had children that continued their legacy.

* * *

Madara is torturing Sakura. It is endless, painful and the medic-nin doesn't know how much more she can take. Her seal is about to fade away and god she missed being twelve years old when she didn't know what war was and when she didn't have the blood of millions staining her hands.

There is a sudden crash as the hideout she is locked in begins to rumble and shake. A large gap in the wall to her right startles her but it is quickly washed away when she sees her love burst through, effectively cutting her chains.

Sasuke is extremely angry with himself when he sees the state that the rosette is in. A million regrets fly by his minds eye but there was no turning back. His hands are quick in gathering her up in his arms. The avenger hands her a soldier pill so that she can replenish her strength. His heart all but pounds in his chest when she wraps her arms around his neck as she plants kisses along his jaw.

How in the world could he have let this woman behind?! But … it had to be done because he didn't want to bring her into his corrupt world. There wasn't a single day that he didn't think about her and the years they spent together as secret lovers.

Sasuke snorts when he thinks that he left her in Konoha with good intentions and yet he could never bring himself to fully stay away from her. What was it that joined them together so strongly?

Sharingan eyes spin wildly when he encounters the enemy as tightens his arms around Sakura to keep her safe but she wiggles in his grasp wanting to be let go. She wants to help him and although he is reluctant to do so, he complies. Together they fight Madara until their very last breaths and he is defeated.

They lay together side by side as they wait for death to take them. Sasuke takes Sakura's hand and brings it to his lips. The pinkette smiles at him one last time before the light in her eyes disappears and the Uchiha follows her closely behind hoping that he'll see her again in another life.

* * *

"Thank you," the rosette says to the waitress as she hands her a cup of coffee.

Sakura frequently visited this particular café because of its vintage décor and ambiance. She loved the coffee they served and always enjoyed reading her medical textbooks there also. The bell to the establishment rings signaling another customer but she doesn't bother to look up and see who it is.

A couple minutes go by after the chime and just as viridian eyes are about to scan over another complex paragraph in her book, there is a slight knock against her table. "Mind if I sit here?"

When she looks up her eyes nearly bulge out of her sockets at the man before her. He's dressed in black slacks, a white button down shirt and a loose black tie. Sakura's mouth goes dry when her eyes connect with his. There is this instant attraction to him, a strong pull towards him encourages her to nod her head in response to his question.

He takes a seat, "hope I'm not bothering you but all the other tables are taken," he says after a sip of his coffee. It's black she notices. 'Like his eyes. They're so warm.'

"No, not at all," she responds.

"Sasuke," he blurts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he shrugs. "Figured now I won't be such a complete stranger or creep to you."

The doctor in training giggles and Sasuke takes in a sharp breath. This girl is beautiful when she smiles and her laugh is music to his ears. For some odd reason the dark haired man feels as though he's met her before but it slips from his mind when her hand brushes against his accidently.

He quickly takes a hold of her hand and it fits perfectly in his, "and your name is?" He asks.

A blush quickly forms on the apples of her cheeks, her heart skipping a beat at the electricity she feels surging through her at their joined hands. "Haruno Sakura," she squeaks.

Sasuke gives her a gentle smirk, "nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N so this is Eros version 2.0. Some of my old drabbles will be in this, but obviously revised. prompts are welcome. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It happens on a sunny day.

The sky is blue, cotton candy clouds hover above as the sun shines down upon them. The warmth of the sun has caused Sasuke to get some color, a light sheen of sweat is on his brow. His daughter, Sarada, sits under a tree reading a medical book that Sakura thought would be a good challenge for her.

Sasuke aims a sharp kunai to the target effectively lodging itself into the bark with a loud _thump. _Sarada looks up from her book to watch her papa summon shurikan from the seals on his wrists. Her eyes follow his every move. The way he holds the shurikan, the angle and the way he always hits his target. She thinks that her papa is by far the best shinobi in the world and her chest swells with pride when the family crest comes into her view.

After several minutes of watching her father practice, she suddenly feels antsy, and so she closes her book and carefully places it inside her book bag. Her mama would not be happy if she did not take care of her medical book. Sarada makes her way over to Sasuke just as he is wiping the sweat off his forehead. She smiles up at him when he pats her head gently. "Could I join you, papa?"

Sasuke gives his daughter a small smile and nods his head in consent. "What do you want to work on?" He asks.

Sarada taps her finger against her chin in thought before answering excitedly, "taijutsu!" This particular area has always been her favorite. She loves watching her parents sparring, especially when Sakura throws up walls of earth and hurdles it towards her father.

"Alright, show me your stance." Sasuke says and his daughter places both her feet hip width apart and her fists in front of her. He smirks at her posture because it reminds him so much of his wife and the way she holds herself. The look in her eyes is full of determination.

He gets into fighting position and before he can even say start, Sarada has already gone in for the first hit. This pleases him because in real life, her opponent isn't going to wait for her to be ready, and he is glad that she is aware of this. The head Uchiha dodges her hits and swipes her feet from beneath her. She falls on to her back with an _oomph, _a frustrated sigh leaving her lips. Sarada jumps back up into fighting stance, her chest heaving from trying to keep up with her papa.

"Try again," Sasuke says. There is a shift in her chakra, his eyebrows furrow together in confusion until his little girl launches herself in his direction, her fist cranked back to hit him. He holds up a palm effectively catching her fist and he is surprised when it actually stings just enough to send prickles up to his shoulder.

Sarada is smirking up at his surprised expression. "Mamma taught me that," she says proudly.

She had infused chakra to her legs when she came at him and encased her tiny first in chakra just like Sakura. Pride swelled within in his chest at her progress. "I can't do it all the time though. I'm still getting used to controlling my chakra."

"You'll get it with time," her father says gently.

The little Uchiha nods her head enthusiastically and prepares herself for another round. They twist and turn amongst each other like a dance between father and daughter, but what happens next steals Sasuke's breath away.

Sarada's small hands rapidly go through the motion of his clans signature technique, and just when he is about to jump away from her fire ball, he sees red. The flames from his daughters jutsu are bright and strong, everything that the Uchiha are known for, but there is something else that is even more prominent than the flames. As the smokes clears from the training area, he sees her standing there panting with a huge grin on her face, her eyes that usually mirror his own; are shining crimson.

She had activated her _sharingan_ for the _first_ time.

He stands there in awe. His breath stuck in his chest at the sight of his precious child. Sasuke crouches down, balancing himself on the balls of his feet, and gestures for his daughter to approach him. She does without a second thought and his heart aches because it reminds him so much of the way he used to be with his older brother, but his eyes sting with tears that threaten to fall when he looks into her eyes.

Sarada's sharingan is strong, the two black tomoe are placed perfectly in her iris. With time, a third will appear and she will be able to see even more clearly than she already does. Her eyes, they remind him of Itachi. Her long lashes tangle at the corner of her eyes, her bottom lashes are dark and heavy making the expression on her face so reminiscent of him. Sasuke sees his reflection in her eyes, is instantly remind of the last time he spoke with his older brother during the war, and he thinks that although Itachi is no longer with him physically, he has a little bit of him reincarnated into Sarada.

A small hand cradles his right cheek as Sarada looks up at him with worry written on her face, Sasuke doesn't realize that he had shed a few tears. He picks her up and places her on his hip as he holds her close to him, her little arms wrapping around her fathers neck. "What's wrong papa?"

The ex-avenger shakes his head weakly as he kisses the top of his daughters head affectionately insuring her that nothing was wrong. Sarada doesn't question him opting to instead bury her face into his neck, deactivating her sharingan, she closes her eyes and snuggles close to him mumbling that she was hungry and tired. Sasuke smiles gently into her soft raven hair as he makes his way back home. On his walk out of the training grounds he couldn't help but think how entirely grateful he was to Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. If it hadn't been for them he would never be this happy and he would never be able to make his brother happy in the afterlife. This is the life that Itachi wanted for him and as he feels the soft puffs of air against his neck, Sasuke tightens his arms around his daughter thanking the Gods for giving him his family.

A/N: I am so freakin' happy that our ship has _finally_ landed. Sarada is just too adorable! This is not my best work as i'm trying to get back into the habit of writing again. Prompts are welcome as well as reviews. They're much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Onyx eyes shift over to the towering figure running alongside her for the umpteenth time. Uchiha Sarada could not believe that she _finally_ met her father after so many years of wondering and questioning who exactly he was. Sure, their initial meeting wasn't _pleasant_ in the beginning, but she could understand his uncertainty due to this _Uchiha Shin_ fellow proclaiming to be a part of their clan. The young heiress scoffs at the idea of that _weirdo_ being a member of her family, yet she couldn't deny that she was _afraid,_ especially after the Seventh - he did give her permission to call him by that - revealed to her that the mysterious Sharingan wielder might just be after _her. _

There is a warm feeling in Sarada's chest when she remembers the way her papa embraced her after realizing who exactly she was to him. She also remembers the sudden _concern_ he portrayed when he realized that she had wandered off on her own to the tower and in that split second, his feeling changed to _anger_ when the Seventh showed up, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, retelling her father how he had no other choice but to take the girls with them to their rendezvous point. Sasuke insisted that he accompany the Hokage and the genin back to Konoha to escort them back, muttering something about how Sakura would skin him alive.

And that is how she finds herself running in between her father and ChouChou, with Naruto flanking the end, the four of them heading back to Konoha. The young Uchiha girl glances up once more studying the man with the same features as her own, and she wonders what exactly he is thinking. His face is devoid of all emotion, it isn't hard, but Sarada thinks that he has a damn good poker face, one that she unknowingly thinks she has inherited. Her mind then drifts off to her mother and the worry that she must be feeling at finding out that she had left the village without her permission, the guilt of what she had done beginning to eat away at her especially since she had disrespected her prior to leaving.

With every step they take she grows more and more nervous and confronting her mother, but aside from that nervousness, Sarada is also _excited_. She is ecstatic and giddy to _finally_ be able to see her family come together as one unit just like she has seen her friends and their mothers and fathers walk in the village countless of times. The Uchiha girl imagines a thousand and one scenarios in her mind of how life could be from now on now that her father was returning with her.

WIthout realizing it, the group has already made it to Konoha's borders. '_Mama...'_ Sarada looks up to her father again - because she just couldn't keep her eyes off of him - and what she sees surprises her. Sasuke looks _tense_ dare she say _nervous_ even as his eyes stare straight ahead to where you can see the grand wooden gates of the village. It is then that she realizes that her papa hasn't seen mama in just as many years and he is probably nervous to see her again. Her dark eyes soften at the sentiment, her small hand reaching out to his sole one and grasping it.

Sasuke looks down at his daughter, a reassuring smile is on her face, one that painfully reminds him of his wife that he squeezes back just enough. Sarada is the exact copy of Sakura and him, a beautiful blend of both their characteristics that he couldn't believe he didn't recognize. He gives his daughter a gentle smirk, one that has her blushing as he begins to lead them both towards the village gates with their hands still linked together.

It takes but a few steps for them to emerge through the trees and it's then when they see the gates open in welcoming and standing just between the two large doors is Sakura. Sarada looks towards the Seventh in question. He smiles big and bright for her giving her a thumbs up. "I sent her a message that we were on our way."

When Sarada looks back towards the gates she sees Sakura's shocked face. Her mother's green eyes are wide open, mouth agape at the image before her. Something tells the young Uchiha that she should let go of her father's hand now and she does with one last reassuring squeeze.

In an instant, her mother is on the move towards them and Sasuke does the same as he begins to walk towards Sakura. Onyx eyes bleed over to red, the two tomoe coming to life in her fledging eyes wanting to remember this moment forever. Her mother is now running towards her papa as Sasuke ups his pace to a brisk one, his black cape flowing in the breeze behind him.

For Sarada, this one moment in time has slowed down as she watches her mama cry out, "Sasuke!" as she jumps into her papa's embrace. She watches as her father catches her, looping his arm around the pinkettes waist, crushing her body into his. He is so much taller than her mother that he has to slightly bend forward just to bury his face into her neck. She sees the way Sakura wraps her arms around Sasuke, lacing her fingers behind his back locking him in her embrace as she nuzzles into his broad chest.

Sasuke gently puts his hand on Sakura's shoulder pulling away from her loving embrace. There are tears in her eyes and so much _joy_ that he cannot help from smiling at her. His middle and pointer finger tap her forehead, an action that Sarada doesn't understand, but her mother smiles the biggest grin she has ever seen her muster. She watches the way her father cups the rosette's cheek, tenderly and tentatively almost as if he is afraid to break her and what happens next steals the young girls breath away.

Her papa's eyes soften as he looks at mama with all the adoration this world has to offer as he slowly brings his head down towards Sakura. Her mother looks up at Sasuke with all the love she has had for the man before her for all the years she has been breathing and living on this earth as she meets him halfway, her eyes closing when her lips make contact with his. Sakura's arms immediately wrap themselves around Sasuke's neck as she tries to bring him closer towards her, a choked sob leaving her lips as Sasuke pulls her closer in an attempt to mold her body to his. Sarada blushes and looks away at the vulnerable moment happening between her parents wanting to give them privacy, but her heart is so full of joy at seeing her mother so happy.

"Tadaima," she hears her father say a few seconds later.

"Okaeri, Sasuke," her mother responds in between kisses.

Green eyes shift over Sasuke's shoulder over to the young girl with midnight black hair. "Sarada, my love, come here."

The Uchiha heiress sprints towards her mother and father, jumping into her mama's arm the moment she reaches her. Sakura plants kisses all over her daughter's face whispering how happy she was that she was safe. Sarada feels like her chest is about to explode from the immense _happiness_ she feels at finally being with both of her parents. Her dark eyes look towards her father, his face has softened, his eyes regarding them both with a gentle look as he places his hand on her soft black tresses, "let's go home."

Somewhere up above, Itachi is smiling.

* * *

A/N: OMG WTF KISHI! I cannot stand the cliffhanger that he left us in 700+4! I swear, next chapter better completely be about Sasuke and Sarada's reunion _only_ or else I am going to _flip the fuck out_. Sasuke has definitely earned "parent of the year" by pointing his sword at Sarada. Sure, some weird guy proclaiming to be an Uchiha is terrorizing him, but how can you not recognize your own _daughter?! _I can't. Guys, I am going to have a freaking heart attack. ChouChou better not mess up this reunion with her smart remarks, save that shit for later, girl!. But yeah, freak out aside, obviously my inspiration came from the latest Naruto Gaiden chapter. We are _that_ _much_ closer to a reunion between Sasuke and Sakura (I hope).

Please leave a review telling me what you think, and I welcome you all to read my multi chapter fic "This is Heartache" as it is my main project at the moment so if you are wanting more SasuSaku from me, you can find it there. Bye!


End file.
